


Sinful Covenant - Book 2

by crimson_gem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Human Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Incubus Eren Yeager, Knotting, M/M, Painful Sex, Possessive Eren Yeager, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seme Eren Yeager, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Tentacle Sex, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem
Summary: HERE IT GOES AGAIN....THE SEQUEL AND SOME PREQUEL OF 'Sinful Covenant'IF IT'S NOT YOUR KIND OF STORY, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS.I WARNED YOU SO DO NOT BLAME ME IF IT TRIGGERED YOU A LOT.AND DON'T BOTHER TO REPORT MY STORIES BECAUSE I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SINFUL.FOR THOSE EXCITED AND WAITED FOR SO LONG IN THIS NEW STORY,ENJOY!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT GOES AGAIN....  
> THE SEQUEL AND SOME PREQUEL OF 'Sinful Covenant' 
> 
> IF IT'S NOT YOUR KIND OF STORY, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS. 
> 
> I WARNED YOU SO DO NOT BLAME ME IF IT TRIGGERED YOU A LOT.  
> AND DON'T BOTHER TO REPORT MY STORIES BECAUSE I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SINFUL.
> 
> FOR THOSE EXCITED AND WAITED FOR SO LONG IN THIS NEW STORY,  
> ENJOY!

Once upon a time, there was a boy.....

His eyes are greyish blue and his shoulder length hair is raven dark. The silky smooth pale white skin of his slim body is captivating to the sight. 

His clan are slaves to the royal family of Sina kingdom. He is the personal slave of the queen. 

He's always wearing a black ragged tunic. His both wrists are cuffed with a long chain connecting together. No footwear at least. 

That alluring appearance desired by demons... Lust and passion is burning in every demons lurking among people.

Eren Jeager the demon of lust is known as the king's right hand. Disguised as a man. Deceiving and seducing humans. He has a pair of emerald green eyes. His long brown hair reached to his broad shoulder down to his back. Handsome and tall figure is also desired by many man and women.  
He easily attracts human souls and become a willing slave.

But not the soul he desire the most. No matter how hard he try to seduce him.

One day, he offered to the boy protection and salvation.

"Don't hesitate to call my name whenever you're in danger. You just have to put a tiny drop of your blood on this gem and I'll immediately come to save you..."

He gave a bracelet with a crimson gem and attached it to the boy's wrist next to the metal cuff. 

The king also have a lust for the boy. He poisoned his own queen and summoned the boy to his chamber. 

"What can I do for you, your highness...?"  
His voice is slightly low monotone, soft and angelic. The king is so aroused just by hearing the boy.

"I'm so lonely...I lost my queen... Would you stay with me tonight?" The king gesturing the boy to come closer to him. He's only wearing a cotton robe and sitting to the foot of his large bed. 

The boy slowly walk straight to the king. He can see the king's boner under the fabric of the robe in between his parted hairy legs.

"You know what is this?"  
He show a small metal key.

"That is a key, your highness..."  
He guessed it right.

"You're right. Do you know what its purpose?"  
The king ask again.

"A key is to open a lock... Like my handcuffs, your highness..."  
The boy is curious about the strange question. But he keep answering.

"Clever boy. You're quite knowledgeable for a peasant. I'm impressed. As a reward, I will unlock your cuffs..." 

The boy felt happy when the king removed the cuffs and chains on him. There are bruises around the wrists but the bracelet is invisible to the other human eye.

"Feeling better..?"  
The king massage the boy's wrist and felt how soft and tender his skin is.

"T-thank you, my king... I feel better now..." He smiled a little and the king smirked. 

"You must be tired... Rest in my bed." 

He gently pulled the boy but the boy pulled himself.

"B-but slaves are not allowed to rest inside the royal chamber..."  
He said shyly.

"It's okay... You deserve it... Come on."  
The king pulled him again with force.

"Uh...."  
The boy startled as he bounce to the bed and the king is already on top of him.

"Don't be shy. Think this room is yours too. I'll treat you nice."  
The king is grinning sadistically.

"Wh-what are you doing, your highness?"  
The boy felt an arm is groping his inner thigh. He saw the king's bare front and the standing manhood.

"It's okay, don't be so nervous. Touch it." 

The boy didn't know what to do. He should do what the king's command but he never wanted this. He's scared and hesitant.

The king grabbed the boy's hand and force him to touch him.

"P-please...don't make me do this." He was scared but he let the king move his hand up and down.

"Your palm is so soft and warm. I also want to know what it feels when I put it inside you..." 

The boy wondered what the king said.

"I-inside me..?"  
He can't imagine how the king would insert that fat hard muscle inside him. 

"He he he! You're so innocent like a baby. But I love that. Let me show you how would I put this inside you. Spread your legs wide open."

The king is excitedly slide his hand to the boy's crotch.

The boy pulled himself away from the king.

"Did I say you can pull away from me?!"  
The king is getting out of patient.

"W-what are you g-going to do?" 

The king slapped him to his cheek.

"Stop asking questions and do what I said!" 

The king ripped the boy's only tattered tunic and reveal the slim figure and flawlessly white skin. 

"Please don't-!"  
He turn his body to crawl away but the king gripped his hair to prevent him from escaping.

"I won't let you go!"  
The king slap his but.

"Ah! Please stop!"  
He struggle more until he remembered what Eren said when he noticed his bracelet. He really need help this time. 

He bite his lips to draw blood and immediately put the crimson gem of the bracelet to make contact to the blood.

"Please help me!"  
He hope Eren would save him.

"What the heck are you doing?! You can't go away! Huh? What's this?"

Suddenly, the king felt a rope around his neck. The rope is connected to the chandelier became tight and pulled him up causing to strangle him.

He saw a demon standing while holding the rope. Green eyes, long brown hair. A pair of black feathered wings. Two white curved horns and a long black tail. He realized that the demon is Eren. But it's too late. He die after the lost of air.

"Rivaille...."  
Eren stepped closer to the boy lying naked on the bed. He hopped over the boy and petted his head.

"Sire Eren... I-is that you..? You save me..."  
The boy is trembling at the demonic aura coming from Eren's presence... He don't know how to react at every touch and caress. He felt like he was safe but in danger at the same time.

"Yes it's me... Thank you for activating the covenant. Now your soul is bounded to mine. Even without that. I'll still come to save you. Because you're mine."

Eren is staring at the boy with lust in his eyes. This is what he always wanted....

A perfect soul that can fill his hunger. So beautiful inside and outside. 

He pulled the boy and kiss him passionately. The boy felt embarrassment and he pulled away. 

"W-why...why did you do that...? I can't understand... Why do you want to touch me..? I'm just a slave..."

Rivaille covered his mouth and tried to remove Eren's saliva. Eren didn't make any movement for a minute. He's still savoring the arousing taste of boy. 

"I want you... You doesn't realized what kind of beauty you possessed."

He licked his lips and stare with a predatory look. The boy can't move away. He was so frightened as he saw Eren's naked body.  
Strong and broad built. Solid muscles under the flawlessly tan skin. The big manhood is throbbing at its full hardness with lots of veins. It looks very angry in its reddish color and tingling movement. Eren never felt this excitement before.

"uurrh..." Eren let out a low husky demonic growl. Trying to control the extreme feeling inside his entire being.  
He can't wait any longer.  
He spread Rivaille's thighs and positioned himself.

"Uh?! W-what are you doing, sire?! Ahh! Why are you rubbing yourself in my crotch?!" 

The boy is so confuse and scared. He push Eren's chest and belly but Eren didn't budge.

"Here I go..."  
Eren force himself inside.

"aaaaah! n-no! aah! i-it h-hurts! please don't!"  
The boy panicked when his virgin flesh is stretching apart forcefully. It's too big and powerful. Effortlessly tearing the soft and tiny hole causing him to bleed.

"uunh.... this is.... perfect....!"  
Eren howl in satisfaction. He gripped the boy's waist and pushing more of his length. He's just halfway in but he already pulled out and pushed in again.

"uungh!!!"  
Rivaille yelp as he felt the very tight friction rubbed inside him.

Eren is so turned on when he heard that sweet voice. His black feathered wings spread even more and his tentacles are waving behind him. His long brown locks are bouncing in his shoulders every time he moves.

"So good... ah! So f'cking good...!"  
He go deeper inside the boy.  
Rivaille is crying and sobbing as the demon hit him so deep. But Eren is still not inserting his full size and doesn't move so fast. 

"stop! please! AAAAHH!!!"

Eren paused his movement when Rivaille scream in pain because he slam himself to the boy.  
He put his palm to the bed next to Rivaille's side.

"uh...uhn......!" His legs are trembling around the demon's waist and so his lips.

He felt that massive length throbs violently inside his damaged flesh.

"M-my....belly...."  
He lifted his hands and carefully put his fingers on his belly.  
He opened his eyes and slowly look at it. His eyes grew wider when he see a pulsing bulk on his lower belly.

He look at Eren's sadistic glare over him and murmuring something.

"I-I have to....calm myself.... I don't want to break him... But..."  
Eren whispered trying to control himself but he can't hold it anymore.

"uuunh!!!"  
Rivaille whimpered and his body vibrates when he felt a sudden burst of hot and sticky fluid inside him. He push Eren with his trembling hands once again.  
It's nothing to Eren but a mere caress.

"Rivaille...." He's still restraining himself. He's trying to control the feeling of absolute desire. The weak resistance of the boy is driving him crazy. His adrenaline is rushing higher every touch and whimpers.

"Rivaille.... Don't arouse me even more...I may lose control..."  
Eren press Rivaille's belly and grope it.

"Ah! Wait! Don't do that! Please pull it out!"  
He clutch Eren's arm.

"I love it... being inside you.... It's very tight and really soft. Your flesh is so tender. I can't get enough of you..."

The tentacles wrapped on Rivaille's wrists and slowly pulled him up. Eren lie down on the bed and massage the boy's lower torso. Examining and exploring the area around the belly. Feeling the smoothness of the skin.

"Ouch! Please stop! Why are you doing this..?"  
He struggled to break the bond on his wrists above his head.

"It's mine..."  
He rubbed his palm and fingers.

"Aa-aah! no! don't!"

Eren put pressure to his touch.

"Your belly...your chest...your limbs... your face.... Every part of you is mine...."  
He said it casually but excitedly.  
Eren gripped his waist to lift him up and pulled him back down causing their body to rub against each other again. Rivaille cry out loud when Eren move his hips up and down.

"uugh! d-don't move..!"  
Eren is still trying to control his inner madness but his movement is already unbearable for the poor boy.

"You can take it, Rivaille... You may be sensitive, but you're stronger than you think..."  
He cooed.  
His movement unconsciously became fast. His sadistic moans and the boy's painful cries mixed with the smacking sound as his powerful form pounds into the frailty vessel.

The boy can not pronounce a proper word anymore. He was so shocked and confused. Sharp pain hit the sensitivity of his inner flesh repeatedly.

"uuh...! aagh! a-aaw!!! nhh! aah! aah! nah-! n-not t-ther-nngh!!! ah! I-! kuh-c-an't!"  
He's looking down on Eren's moving hips but can't think a way to stop the continues assault. His body quivers and send a shocking impact inside him every solid thrust. 

The movement became faster than before. That hard member is too long and the tip is bumping inside him multiple times in a very fast pace with a brutal force.

Eren is so strong compared to him. He easily rams inside the straddled boy over him. 

He pushed the boy few inches upward causing the boy to get panic and giddy when he pulled him back down to collide their bodies again with a smacking and sloppy sounds.

"eeeeeh-!!!" Another sharp shrill of cry came from the boy. He want to stop the rough treatment but he can not do a single resistance. It's so sudden.

His body is not ready for this. But he doesn't know how long will Eren continue his movement. 

".........that sound........I love that..."  
Eren keep going but he shift his movement causing the boy to sway his lower body back and forth. 

"aah--aaauh!!!" Earning another sweet sound from the fifteen years old boy every change of angle. That sexy body keep swaying as he moves. 

He burst his hot and sticky fluid inside without warning. After few seconds, he move again.

"aah! aaaaah!" A confuse cry came out from Rivaille when Eren hit him again so deep. 

"More...I want more...! It felt so good! It's so perfect!"  
Eren is like an insane demon... His body is tingling in excitement as he moves violently. He's squeezing the boy's hips and gropes it with added pressure but the movement remain fast.

"uugh! aagh! a-ah!"  
The boy is still crying and he suddenly came to Eren's tummy. 

"Nice..."  
Eren is so turned on and he licked his own lips.

He got up to a sitting position and stroke Rivaille's head but didn't stop from moving. 

"I'm so close.... I couldn't control myself completely..."  
Eren stopped moving but his length is still wobbling inside.  
Rivaille didn't get what he said. He mewl in extreme irritation. 

"I can't hold it anymore... I'm going to release it again..."  
He burst all of his seeds inside again and it overflows with blood.  
Rivaille whimpered. He can't see it but he can feel the movement inside him. 

Eren keep petting his head to calm him down. His other hand is caressing the boy's lower back. 

"uuunh....huuh....uuh..."  
His breathing is uneasy. He pants and sobs unsteadily. He want to pull away but he remain firmly attached to Eren.

"It's difficult to calm my adrenaline right now...... but try to relax..."  
Eren is still craving... This is so addicting and appetizing. His manhood is wobbling again and release few more seeds even if he's not moving outside.

Rivaille have no idea that a human male can not do this. It's still hard but squirming. Exploring and rubbing inside him. He wail a sharp shrill of cry. Eren kiss his forehead and keep petting the back of his head. 

"Just relax..."  
He captured the boy's lips and cast a relaxing spell, forcing the boy to calm down. Rivaille's arms dropped to his side when Eren unwrapped the tentacles. No energy remain.

He laid the half conscious boy down to the bed and stare to him. 

"I'm so pleased..."  
He muttered as he massage Rivaille's belly. It throbs when he release again inside causing Rivaille shuddered for seconds.  
A weak pained moan escape from his mouth and Eren groaned in pleasure. 

"Here's few more..." Eren whispered as he released. Rivaille shuddered again and whimpered. 

"I never released this huge amount before. You really excite me."  
He came so hard for the last time. 

"aah-aaaahhh....."  
Levi's hips is twitching uncontrollably. It shivers for a minute until Eren is no longer releasing.

"You are mine..."  
He cupped his cheek and smiled.  
Can't take his eyes on the mesmerizing beauty under him.

The boy is so scared to the demon who is connected to his body. There is no chance of getting away. All he can do is to feel the touches all over and watch him with his blurry vision until he fell asleep.

Eren ruled the whole nation for a decade and passed the leadership to the Ackerman clan. He put a reincarnation spell to Rivaille before he disappear.

Generations by generations, Levi was born with his twin sister Mikasa. 

Because of the myth about the excellent soul, their clan founded a demon slaying organization.

Demons started to attack him when he was a kid. His parents made a barrier around the town where they've moved in that cost their lives while they are fighting the demons. The barrier last for many years until Eren found his way to the reincarnated Levi Ackerman.


	2. Danger in the woods

The simple and normal life is gone for him after he made a covenant to a demon.

He became a demon hunter when his uncle save and trained him.

It's not so hard for Levi and his two friends to live in the secret city underground. They go to the surface to hunt demons sometimes.  
They built a guild for people who come to give some job about demon killing. 

He still don't know if he is strong enough to face Eren again. But he keep forward until he achieve true freedom.

Levi's POV

I am a person who has a dark past... I once lived a normal life with my twin sister in Shinganshina until I turned eighteenth in my birthday. 

A demon deceived me and claimed me as his property.

He protects me from the other demons but abused me and claimed me for himself at the same time. He used me as his source of power whenever and wherever as long as he want to. 

My uncle save me one day and trained me on the underground city to kill demons. Few years had passed but I'm still hoping to find my sister alive and safe.

I go up on the surface above sometimes at night to gather information about my sister's whereabout.

I'm always wearing my gear under my hooded cloak. 

This is the night I decided to go back to the woods to find the tall oak tree where the storm demon want me to meet.

Farlan and Isabel insisted to go with me. We finally found the location and it started to rain. 

There's a thunder strike and the storm demon appeared. He has a long silver gray hair. His facial feature is calm but stoic.

"It's been a while, human... You've grown a bit and you became more handsome. What took you so long? I missed you, you know."  
He said.

"Where is my sister?" I demand.

"Your sister? I remember her but unfortunately, she's not in my possession anymore." 

"Then tell me where she is!" 

"Relax...you don't have to be hasty. Every information has a prize to pay." 

"Enough talking..!"  
I draw my blades and charge at him but he avoid my attack.

"Quick temper, aren't you..." 

He snapped his fingers to summon his servants. 

"Black imps! Levi, let us handle these demons!" Farlan said.

"I'm counting on you, Isabel, Farlan."

I chased the storm demon deep into the woods.

"I lured you, human. Now, no one will come to rescue you." 

He wave his hand and attack me with a whirlwind. I dodge it and it hit a tree and destroyed a part of it.

I swing my blade and cut a little bit of his skin but he avoid it before I cut his whole arm. I move swiftly and managed to injured his leg.  
He spread his wings to fly above the trees and shoots water blades at me. I leap from tree to tree to dodge the rain of his attack until we reached a grassland. I stopped on the highest branch of the tree.

"It's your disadvantage here where no tall trees to maneuver around." He smirked. 

I jump from the branch as high as I can. 

"You can't able to reach me this high." He said confidently. 

I released the grappling hook directly on his body and make a hole.

"I-it can't be!" 

I pulled the hook back to my gear causing to pull his body.  
This give me opportunity to deal a great damage to him. I cut his leg and half of his stomach and he fell to the ground.  
I shoot my other hook back to the tree to support myself from falling. 

I look at him lying on the ground. He's still alive.

"Now, where is my sister?"

"I told you, she's not in my possession anymore..." 

"Then tell me exactly where she is or this is the end for you."

I point my weapon on his throat.

"She was transfered to the demon world. It's impossible for you to get her back no matter how many demons you kill. We are limitless. Even if you kill me, you can't destroy my kind. You're just a human! A weak and fragile soul!" 

"Where is the demon's gate?"

"You'll never know! A human can't stand a chance against demons. If you managed to go there, you're just gonna be a snack to them! And you'll never see the lights agai-"

I cut his neck to silence him. I can no longer collect information from him.

"You can shut up now."

Isabel and Farlan eliminated the imp demons. We go back to our guild and refuel our gears.

"Levi...I brought some bandaid for the cuts on your face."  
Isabel enter my room.

"You shouldn't have to... It's just a scratch... I already cleaned it."

"Let me treat your wound. Stay still."  
She pressed her hand to my chest and I leaned on the couch then she put a bandaid on my wound. 

Her face is too close to mine.  
Her touches are too gentle. I felt relax with her. 

She finished patching my wounds but she still next to me. Our faces are really close.

"Thanks for coming, Isabel...you should rest and-"  
She cut my words by kissing me. I realized it's my first time to kissed by a female human. Her lips are soft and gentle. Her tongue is smooth unlike Perta and Eren.

I'd like to see what she would do so I let her do what she want. 

She slip her hand on my shirt. Her other hand unbuttoned my pants.... 

"aahh...."  
I moan when she touched my private part. I'm a little bit scared since I only experienced sex with a cruel demon... But if it's Isabel,..... Maybe it would be okay. She's careful and gentle.

She's pumping my cock... I blushed and I gripped the couch cover. Her other hand is touching my abdomen.

"...nnh...aah..! I-Isabel...."  
I moan again and she suck it. She move her head up and down.

My head backed upward as she suck harder. I felt irritated... I don't like this feeling.

"I-Isa-! aah-!"  
Pressure is building up in my lower area. I pushed her before I came but she's catching my cum with her open mouth. Licking the shaft of my manhood. 

"Yummy..."  
She said while licking.

"I think that's enough..."  
I whispered.

There's someone knocked on the door and called her. It's Farlan.

"I'll be there in a minute."  
She replied then she looked at me.

"I have to go..."  
She said and send me a quick kiss. I'm thinking to stop her earlier but thanks to the interruption, she stopped and left my room.

I sigh and leaned comfortably to the couch as I fell asleep.


	3. A lead

Levi got home from demon hunting early in the evening. Feeling tired and disappointed, he stepped into the shower and took a short bath. 

He's always thinking about his sister since that stormy night he last saw her. And now, his uncle Kenny Ackerman is missing too without a trace. 

He sigh as he lie on his creaky bed. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"....Levi...." He heard a gentle voice calling his name. He felt he's lying on someone's arm. Warm hand caressing his cheek.

He want to open his eyes but it seem he's feeling groggy and sleepy.

"Levi...please look at me..."  
He opened his eyes and see Eren.

They're in the inner consciousness of his dream. 

He became tense. He want to push him away but can't able to move a single finger.

"Levi...come back to me...I'm longing for you...." 

Eren still didn't know where he is. He just visit Levi's inner mind.

"........"  
Levi can't speak. He just frowned.

"I've missed you so much..." Eren kissed his forehead and caress his cheek. His kiss is going down until he captured the mouth.

He's rubbing his lips to Levi's lips gently and slowly. Licking inside the warm and moist cavern.

"Please, Levi.....tell me where you are...." 

Levi felt a palm in between his parted legs. He want to kick and push but there's still no movement.

"....nnnh...." He groaned when he felt a finger rubbing his entrance but it's not going in.

"You're really sensitive and cute as always..."  
He keep rubbing his fingertips in the sensitive entrance.

"I'll find you soon, my dear..."

With one last kiss, Levi got up in the bed. Panting hard and sweating. He stomp on the pillow and throw it away.

"I'll kill you when I see you again." He whispered angrily.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."  
He saw Farlan with a cup of tea.

"I brought your favorite black tea... You look upset. Did I disturbed you?"

"No, you didn't... Just having a bad dream."  
Levi get a sip of tea.

"I have gathered some information about Mikasa." 

"Tell me."

"There's a nightclub above the surface owned by a demon disguised as a human knows the access to demon world. I went there as a civilian and found out that place is the sex demon's den."

"That's dangerous, Farlan. You shouldn't go alone."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to risk Isabel, specially you. Demons could smell you. The demons there have their own human partners. You might not believe me but all their mates are willing partner."

"They are probably hypnotised by demons."

"Maybe...so what's the next plan?"

"We'll going to capture the owner and force him to tell where's the demon gate is."  
Levi made up his mind.

"That's too dangerous for you, Levi. You're the number one target by demons." 

"Let's plan it carefully. First, we have to investigate that area. We need to know what kinds of demon are lurking around. We'll lessen their number as many as possible."

"Okay, I'll inform Isabel. When will we move?" 

"Tomorrow night."

. . . . . time skipped . . . . .

The three of them hid to a rooftop of a building until a demon appeared. 

An incubus with his human partner. They looks like an ordinary couple. They both entered a rusty metal door of an abandoned building.

"Shall we go?"  
Farlan asked.

"Not yet..."  
Levi halt.

"Look on the corner street, Levi. There's a group of demons harassing a girl."  
Isabel noticed.

"Let's help."  
Farlan said and Levi nods.

They let themselves fall from the building. Maneuvering their gears towards the enemies.  
One head immediately cut from it's body.

"Demon hunters!"  
One of the demon took the girl and escaped. The others fight them.

"Farlan, follow him."  
Levi commanded.

"You shall not pass!"  
The demon blocked his way but Levi managed to pass them.

"I let you handle this."  
He chased the demon who kidnapped the girl.

"Yeah! Be careful, Levi!"

Levi didn't lose sight of the demon until he cornered him to a dark alley.

"Let her go."  
He aimed his blade.

"He he he! I lured you, human!" 

"What?!"  
Levi look around him. He is surrounded by many demons. They look like human with a scaly dark skin, sharp yellow eyes and spiky long hard hair. 

A demon attacked him from behind. Levi swing his blade. The other demon charged at him. He cut their limbs all at once. They are not that strong compared to a high level demon.

"I-impossible! You beat them all!"  
The demon released the girl.

"Run away!"  
Levi give her way.

"Thank you, mister!"  
She run as fast as she can.

"You'll regret this!"  
The demon transformed into a larger size. Bulky muscles and sharp and pointed blades sprung from his back and elbows.

He attack but Levi dodge him easily.

"You sure are dangerous..."  
Levi cut his arm.

"H-how did you get behind me that easily?!"  
He turn around and tried to reach Levi.

"Your transformation made you slower. It gave me a chance to take advantage on your poor intelligent." 

"You're underestimating me! I'll take you as a substitute for that woman! I'm sure you're more delicious than her!"  
He regrow his lost arm in an instant. He angrily charge at Levi.

"You may regrow your limbs..."  
Levi dodged his attack. This time, he aimed for the head.

"Are you able to regrow your head?" 

After that, the demon saw his body from few feet away.

"Noooo!!!"  
The demon scream before he evaporate and die. 

Levi leap to a building. He's about to go back to his comrades but someone is surprisingly got his attention from the other roof of a building below.

The one who he can't forget.  
The one who he despise for the rest of his life.


	4. Levi vs Eren - Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE WARNING AGAIN..
> 
> EXTREME VIOLENCE. SEXUAL ABUSE AND FORCE BONDING.
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

Eren finally found his most beloved.

Levi is standing above the roof of the building. Still also can't believe he would encounter the demon he hated the most but he's staring at him with pure anger.

Eren felt a sudden thrill on his skin on that appealing glare. 

"Levi....I finally found you, my dear..."  
Eren can't help but to rejoiced. 

"Eren...I didn't expect I would see you right now...."  
He tightly gripped his weapon.  
He shoot one of his harness to maneuver towards Eren. 

"Come back to me, my love...!"  
Eren spread his wings and stretched his hands all apart to welcome Levi into his arms.

"Die! Demon!"  
Levi swing his blade but Eren blocked his attack from above his head using his hardened tentacles. 

"You look gorgeous in that outfit."  
Eren is about to reach him, to capture him in his embrace but he nimbly put his sole on Eren's abdomen to kick him and throw him on mid air.

Levi throw his blade on him and he immediately followed. 

Eren blocked it again. He noticed the grenade near him but it's too late to avoid it. He can only shield himself using his tentacles. The holy grenade explode and the tentacles are turned into pieces. He realized its effect is to prevent his hardening ability.

He saw Levi ready to stab him from behind. He can not able to block with his tattered tentacles. He use his arm to cover the vital point. 

Levi manage to cut his one arm. His blade broke as well but his other blade is ready to cut the other limbs.

Eren flapped his wings and fly above the abandoned building.

The place is too quiet and no other person around.  
Levi can hear the flapping wings and he followed it. 

He saw Eren clutching his bleeding arm. The blood is evaporating into the air. 

Eren is delaying the fight in able to regenerate a new limb. 

Levi charged at him with his newly reloaded blades. Eren avoid his attacks. He go down inside the building to disable Levi's 3D maneuver gear.

Levi still chased him. He don't want to give him time to regenerate. Eren's healing ability became very slow since the day Levi took away by his uncle.

He never consume a single soul because he don't want to break their covenant. He only want Levi. But it'll be difficult for him to bring him back. He can't lose any limbs or it will be impossible to take him back again.

Levi tried to slash Eren's neck but the blade broke when it hit the concert wall. Eren intentionally leaned to the walls of the building to invalidate the blades when it accidentally strike the solid wall.

Levi frowned. His other blade almost hit Eren's shoulder but Eren materialized his scythe and blocked the attack.  
Both of their collided blades are broken. 

Eren grabbed Levi's wrist with his one hand. Levi doesn't have time to reload another blade from his gear but he pulled a silver knife from his sleeve and about to stab Eren's heart.

"I know where is your sister..."  
Levi stopped when he heard that.  
He know Eren can't block the attack anymore but he wanted to know the information.

This is his chance but he hesitate to kill the demon who know Mikasa's whereabout.

On that split second he hesitate, he felt a solid grip on his other hand.

Eren have only one arm but when he look at it, there's a black metal-like rope shackled on his wrist. 

"No!"  
Levi tried to escape but Eren pushed him to the corner wall.

"You forgot my tail, darling.."  
He captured Levi's lips and immediately absorb his energy.

"mmnh!"  
Levi remembered the weakening spell that Eren always using on him. He tried to kick but his energy gradually faded.

Eren put his leg in between Levi's thrashing legs to lose any momentum until Levi is no longer resisting. 

"I got you now...."  
He tied both Levi's wrists on his tail above his head. 

Levi gripped the knife tightly no matter how weak he is. His feet are few inches above the floor. 

"I missed you so much..."  
Eren embraced him with his one arm. Gently massaging his back.

"W-where....is she....?"  
Eren didn't reply. He's finding a more comfortable place inside the building until he found a room with a cushion. He removed the dusty cover and placed Levi on it. 

He examined the gear before he unequipped it from Levi. He carefully remove everything that he's wearing. 

"You've grown strong...I-I'm so proud of you..."  
He caress the soft skin of Levi's bare front. Memorizing every curves and edges. 

"An-swer me...where's-uunh!"  
Levi is weakly thrashing his legs but Eren put them around his waist. 

"Levi-kun....Your resistance is really turning me on..."  
He thrust inside him without warning but Levi struggle to stop him from going deeper using his one free leg. 

"Let me in..."  
He can only hold Levi's one leg. He move his hips back and forth but the other leg is on the way. 

"ugh! aagh..!"  
Levi felt the tip of Eren's throbbing member is rubbing inside his entrance.  
It's getting more difficult to stop Eren's hips from moving forward.

"I will claim you again no matter how you struggle. You have no remaining strength to fight..." 

He suddenly pulled out and pinned Levi's leg under his crotch and the other leg hanged on his arm. There's nothing blocking his way anymore.  
He gain one good momentum to thrust inside Levi fully and he moan in satisfaction. 

"aaaagh!!!"  
Levi almost lose a grip on the knife but didn't let it slip on his hand. He glare at Eren who is pounding in and out of him.

"Remember my shape...?"  
He tease with a husky voice.

"D-damn you...!"  
Levi saw Eren's injured arm is healing faster than before.

"You belong to me, Levi-kun...... You're mine..!"  
He gladly accept Levi's death glare on him. He smirked and licked his lips. Completely aroused at the boy's bravery. 

"nnnh!!!"  
Levi refused to shed tears no matter how painful it is. He have to be strong for his sister. 

"My arm and tentacles are completely restored... It feels really great...!"  
Now he can hold Levi firmly. His thrusts became more powerful. He's very hungry and really excited to unite with Levi again. 

He's demonic growls echoed to the walls of the abandoned building along with his demonic aura. Levi is the excellent mate that fueled his strength and power. 

Levi can feel it...The twitching movement inside him. Eren came hard inside him and Levi whimpers. 

"I won...."  
He whispered sweetly on Levi's ear. 

"T-tell me now...w-where is... Mika-sa..."  
He said in between panting.

"You're really naive, Levi-kun."  
Eren smirked.

"Wh-what...do you m-mean?" He demand an answer. 

"I don't know where she is and I don't care." 

Levi widened his eyes in defeat. 

"Y-you...you lied...!"  
He's still shocked. He finally lost his grip on the knife.

"Levi-kun..... I deceive....I lie.... I kill.... Because I am a demon. I am a sinful demon."  
He caress Levi on his cheek.

"You t-tricked me..."  
His eyes became watery. 

"Precisely my dear...."  
He gripped Levi's hips.

"You almost kill me... I tricked you to lower your guard."  
He thrust in and out again.

"aaagh! aah! aaaugh!!!"  
Levi can't hold his voice anymore. Every strength and courage he has is gone. It's all coming back to him. The series of the abuse in the past. He was shocked, confuse and scared right now. Knowing that he can't able to find his sister now that Eren captured him again.

Tears fell once again.

"That's it...! I love to hear that voice...! You're so cute when screaming like that...!"  
Eren's voice is too dominant and needy. 

Tentacles wrapped around Levi's limbs and torso. Eren's free hand is groping the butt cheek and the other one is stroking Levi's manhood very fast until Levi came. After that, he massage the bulking belly like he was playing with the soft and silky skin. Feeling his own length traveling in and out. He pressed and groped the belly. Earning a panicked cry from Levi. 

"a~aaa~aah~ah~auh...!"  
His whole body is quivering at the nonstop assault. 

"Your voice became lower... Can't scream anymore? I can still hear your cute whimpers."  
Eren keep hitting deep. 

"nnh~! haah!"  
He let out a shocked whimper when Eren added pressure on his movement that make him arched his back. Eren chuckled sweetly. His adrenaline is still high.  
He didn't slow down a bit. 

"aah-aaah-!"  
Levi is too exhausted to resist. All he can do is cry but Eren still want more.

He lie down on the cushion. He also love this position when Levi is on top. Limbs are spread wide open and connected to him. 

Levi is feeling dizzy at the rough pounding of their unmatched sizes. He's being pushed high upward because the long length of Eren and the aggressive movement. The tentacles are holding him into sitting position while Eren is pounding on him. Hands lifted on his side. His body is swaying up and down. He can only cry and watch the continues abuse. 

Eren removed the seal on Levi's bracelet and revealed a glowing crimson gem. 

"That's better....I can able to track you again..."  
He burst his seeds inside Levi again. 

"uuuunh!!!??"  
Levi felt different. His mouth opened wide when he felt a sharp pain like a bite.  
Eren immediately sat up. 

"Feel my knot....."  
He patted Levi's hair.

"......ah....h...."  
Levi's mouth is open but he can't say a word. Still shocked at the pain.

"Do you want to say something? Come on, say it..."  
Eren only heard his unsteady breathing.

"It's a new feeling, right..? You have no idea that a demon can do this? If you would say to pull it out, I won't pull it out because our flesh are tightly connected at my knot. Wait few hours until the knot is no longer attached."  
Eren smiled at him.

"....h....nh......"  
He want to scream but no loud sound is coming out of him.

"Why are you so cute....?"  
He licked Levi's parted lips and play with it.

"......h.....hah..h..."  
He can't avoid the nimble tongue exploring inside. Eren swiftly wiggled his tongue up and down before pulling away with a smooch then he repeated his action.

"...mh...hh..."  
He felt the large tongue slid in again. Eren hummed inside his mouth. The tongue thrust in and the lips suck out with a sloppy sound. Eren lick the small tongue and he can feel it trying to push his tongue away. He still licking the sluggish tongue with his nimble one.  
He enjoyed it for the past few minutes.

".......nhh.........mhh....."  
Levi groan in irritation when Eren move his tongue around his small tongue in a fast movement not just in that but from the pain below.

The sound coming from the gap of their mouths is slushy.  
The mixed saliva is dripping from Levi's mouth. Eren felt a wave of arousal at Levi's moan.

"....khh...!"  
His tongue reach the throat that made Levi choked.

".....unh....!"  
Levi trembles as he felt a sudden twitching inside him that makes the knotted area to move a little.

Eren pulled his tongue away with a squelch. He's feeling it again. The excitement when he heard Levi's sweet sounds.

"I have to relax myself....."  
Eren muttered. He's trying to calm the wobbling movement inside Levi.

".....hn!...ah....!"  
Levi is shuddering. His lips are trembling. 

"...mmmh!......!!!"  
One of the tentacles is inserted on his mouth to silence his voice.

Eren closes his eyes and frowned.  
He lie Levi down and held the pulsing belly.  
He manage to relax himself and he remove the tentacle.  
Levi cough a little before he collapsed. Eren stand up with Levi connected to him. He know some demons are watching them from a distant. He didn't bother and he get out of the building.

=================

*drip drip drop*

He heard the sound of rain drops when he woke up in the middle of the night. 

He blink and look at the unfamiliar place while he's lying facedown on Eren sitting on a rocking chair.

He get up but the sharp pain rushed to his lower body. The thick and comfortable blanket covering his bear back fell down to his waist.

"It's too early to wake up. You should go back to sleep."  
Eren pulled the blanket back on Levi's shoulder. 

"W-where am I...?"  
He looked at his clothes neatly folded on the table beside the bed and his gear is on the floor near the lit fireplace. All his belonging is kept unbroken including the silver knife on the other table near them.

The house is wooden like a country style with a red carpet on the bed foot. 

"We're on a cabin somewhere in the woods...Happy now? Then go back to sleep and rest longer..." 

He pulled Levi to his chest.

"It's enough...P-pull it out."  
He pant.

"No can do... You're still tired and my knot is still attached."  
Eren put Levi's hands on his back and held them tight. 

Levi struggled until he's out of energy and fell asleep again.

=====meanwhile===== 

Farlan and Isabel are searching for Levi. The broken blades from a 3D maneuver gear leads them to the abandon building where Eren and Levi fought. 

They heard the voices of some incubi and succubi talking about the blood on the cushion.  
They hide while listening.

"It smell so good. The blood of that human."  
The black haired succubus said.

"I'm jealous of Eren. I also tried to take that human but I didn't had the chance to touch him. He's a demon hunter after all." 

"Did you see how Eren ravished him. I wonder why the boy activated a covenant between them if he really hate demons."

Isabel appeared with her weapon on both hands.

"Hey! Where is the demon hunter you're talking about?!" 

The demons stepped backward and ready to flee. 

"We don't know. Eren the lust took him away."  
The demons jump outside of the window and fly away.

"They're escaping!"

"Isabel! Don't follow them!"  
Farlan run after her. 

Isabel became sad when she saw the blood on the cushion.

"We're too late..!"  
She kneel down and cry.

"Let's go back to the guild and think a way to save Levi."  
Farlan held her shoulder.

======================

Levi moaned before he open his eyes early in the morning. His hair is slightly wet.

He saw Eren sitting on the carpeted floor near to the fireplace while examining his gear.

"What are you planning to do with my gear?"  
He's having a hard time just to sit up. It felt so heavy and painful. He can't maintain the sitting position for a minute. He fell back on the bed with a sharp pain on his belly and back up to his spine. He clutched his aching belly. There's so many bruises on his limbs and lower body. 

"I'm just looking on it. It's a little bit different compared to that old man's gear. You're using blades instead of guns."  
He look at Levi then back to the gear.

Levi notice the knife on the table. He took that when Eren is busy.

He hide the knife under the blanket before Eren take a glimpse on him.

"You can't able to walk right now."  
He put down the gear and stepped closer to Levi.

Levi retreat backward. Eren crawl towards him.

"Go away!"  
He tried to stab him but Eren grabbed him and throw the knife.

"You have to do better than that. Even if you stabbed me, I'm just going to heal because my power is overflowing right now."  
He stole a quick kiss.  
Levi is pushing him but he can't break free from the embrace. 

Eren kiss him again.

"Let me go, damn you!"  
He keep pushing. 

"But you're so cute. I couldn't help myself to touch you. I'm longing for you since that old guy took you away from me."  
He stole another kiss.

"Stop tha-h!"  
Eren kissed him while he was speaking. Levi turned his head but Eren licked him from chin up to his cheekbone.

"Let me g-nh!"  
Eren kiss him whenever he say any words. 

"Love ya..."  
He suck Levi's lower lip. 

"ih- hht-yu-!"  
Levi became weary and stopped struggling.  
Eren felt the uneasy breathing.

"You're tired again.. I...I didn't planned to.... to knot you....that time but..... I'm... I'm too excited...... I couldn't.... stop myself."  
He said while sucking Levi on the face.

"nnh....uuh...a-aaah..."  
Levi wail when Eren suck harder near his lips.

"You must be hungry. I'll prepare your breakfast."  
Eren lie him down and put the blanket on him.

Levi took a short nap before he eat. He realized that he's too hungry. He ate a lot of rice and meat. He want to recover his full energy so he decided to stay and escape later.

"Eren...." 

"What is it?" 

"Why didn't you break my gear?"

"Because it's not a threat anymore.... You can use that anytime."

Levi tried to reach his gear but Eren wrapped his tentacles on both of his arms and legs.

"I will not escape."

"Not now, Levi-kun... Come sit on my lap. I want to touch you."  
He patted his lap, gesturing Levi to do what he said but Levi pulled himself from the restrain. He's only wearing a robe.

Eren pulled him effortlessly and straddled him to his lap.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!"  
Levi saw Eren's unzipped pants.

Eren slid his hand under Levi's robe and grope the butt cheeks.

"aagh! Stop it!" 

"Touch me too, Levi."  
His tentacles moved Levi's hands to touch his big manhood.

"Don't make me do this!" 

It's very hard right now and dripping with pre-cum.

"Then fight all you can..."  
He placed Levi's hands on his side and lifted him in position.

"No, don't! It hurts! It hurts! ah!"

The hole is very tight but the powerful demon's manhood is going inside forcefully.

Eren only laugh at Levi's weak resistance. 

"I'm going inside, Levi....It feels so good. You're still tight."

He wiggled his manhood while he's inserting it inch by inch.

"d-don't move! uuh! stop!"

Eren fully thrust in and stayed inside.

"S-stop moving! It hurts!"  
He can see his pulsing belly and felt a wavy movement inside.

"Then try to stop me..."  
Eren smiled.

"Let me g-go!"  
He started to cry and Eren licked the tears.

He suddenly pulled out and placed Levi on the bed. He knows when to let him go.

Levi clutched his aching belly while crying. He remain on the bed until the pain calmed a little.

When he can able to walk, Eren let him go outside the balcony.  
There are so many tall trees around. Fresh and cold breeze is coming from north.  
He can hear a splashing water from a waterfall not so far in the east side of the cabin.  
He have no idea where he is. 

Eren sat beside him.

"Where are we now?"  
Levi asked.

"We're in paradise. This is our love nest." 

"Ha ha...that's absurd. Just tell me where the f'ck are we..!?"

"As you see, we're in the middle of the woods. It's just near Shinganshina." 

"How long will you keep me here?" 

"Forever..." 

"There's no forever. I'm just a human. I'll grow old and soon I'll die. You can't keep me forever."

"Oh, Levi-kun... I met you a thousand year ago and here you are again. Safe and sound in my arms." 

Levi look at him frowning.

"I like that look..."  
Eren leaned closer to Levi's face.

Levi immediately turn his head away.  
He kissed Levi on the cheek.

"If you thinking a way to escape, that is impossible."

Levi didn't want to argue. He's tired and weak. He want to rest.  
He walked inside and lie in bed. 

============

Many days had passed.  
Levi lost track of time.

Eren never leave him for a single second although there's no one to disturb them.

He was sitting on a big rock near the waterfalls. He felt a hug from behind.

"It's cold here...Let's go inside."  
He ignore him but Eren lifted him and carry him in the house.

Eren lie him on the bed. He saw the lust in his eyes and he immediately hopped out of the bed and run to the front door. 

Eren effortlessly followed him everywhere he go and blocking his way out. 

Levi took the knife and tried to stab him but Eren held his wrist with a tentacle. 

Eren turned Levi to face the dining table and unzipped his pants. Levi struggles with one free hand but Eren easily pulled up Levi's loose shirt. 

"No, no, no!!!"  
He felt that hard thing poking on his entrance. He claw on Eren's hand gripping his hips while his other hand is securely placed on the table.

"....Can you feel it...?"  
He enter unceremoniously.

"aaah!"  
His feet are lifted from the floor when Eren thrust in.

"hmmmmhhh...."  
Eren let out a long moan. He paused for a while. Feeling the pleasurable warmth inside.

"uuh....!"  
Levi tried to hold on something on the table to pull himself away but there's only a small flower vase was there and he can't reach it.

It's throbbing inside him. Eren massage his lower belly like he always do.

"Let me-uh! Let m-me go..." 

"I want you so bad..."  
He started to move.

"ah! don't hit me so deep! ah! ah! not there!"  
The table is quaking and the water on the vase is spilling every shake. 

"...hnnmmh...unnnmh..."  
Eren keep moaning and ignore Levi's words. 

"aaa-aah-aaah! aaauh! AAAAGH!!"  
Levi's cries became louder as Eren pounds even harder until he came.

Eren caught Levi before he bump to the table when he collapsed.

He's panting hard and he's exhausted.

Eren held him tight and pulled him out of the table.

"ouh!"  
Levi felt irritated as Eren walked straight to the bed while holding him.

"P-pull it out..."  
He crawl forward to the bed but Eren held him firmly.

"You're wasting your energy."  
He licked Levi's shoulder up to his neck. Sucking it until the pale white skin became pinkish red.

"s-stop..." 

Eren let him go. He lie beside him watching Levi groaning in pain until he fell asleep. 

When Levi woke up, he saw Eren lying close to him. 

He slowly got up and wear his pants and gear. 

He looked at Eren once again. He really want to stab him right now but he chose to flee. He took a seal hidden in his gear and sealed the bracelet. 

He quietly get out of the house and run to the woods.

He ran until he saw another wooden house that looks like the cabin he left. There's a man with a hooded coat sitting on a chair outside the front door.

"Excuse me, mister. Can you tell me the way to the city?"  
Levi asked but the man didn't answer.

"Hello..?"  
He waved a hand.

The man waved a hand too.

"Hello, my dear."  
The man pulled his hoodie to reveal Eren's face.

Levi stepped backward when he realized he came back from the beginning.  
He didn't hesitate to turn around and use his gear to go away immediately.

He thought if he keep going forward, there's a chance he might ended up in the cabin again so he turn left.

He noticed the rout is still the same. He paused for a moment when he felt tired. He clutched his aching belly as he pant then he run again.

His routs became different when he followed the path were the white flowers are growing until he reached a dead end with lots of stems on the wall. 

He cut the hard stems until a black wall is revealed. He put a hand and his hand permeated to the wall.

"I found it."  
He stepped forward to the wall which is the right way out of the forest.

He exit to the Shinganshina city right in front of his former house. That's the illusion behind.

"It's our house...."  
He walked and look around.  
The whole street is abandoned. No one is in the neighborhood.

"Demons might lurking around. I sensed something evil."  
He can not run fast enough to escape the shadows following him.

He heard a demonic laughter echoed from a dark ally. He avoid that place but once he turn way, a demon grabbed and pinned him to the ground. 

"How lucky I am. I can't go inside that place but you bring yourself here."

He have no fuel and blade left. He's so exhausted and sore. He can no longer fight but he tried to squirm.

"...aah...!"  
Levi felt those hands gripped him tight. The big demon licked his neck. Another pair of limbs grope his waist.

"...unnh! no!"  
The demon is about to rip his pants but Eren is there to the rescue. 

"Don't you dare touching my property!"  
He cut its head. 

He wrapped his tentacles in Levi and lift him to face him.

"unh!"  
The tentacles are exploring inside his clothes.

"You managed to get out. I'm so impressed. But you're too risky. There's a lot of demons outside."  
He unbuckled the belt and undo their pants.

"a-aah...no..! hnnmmh!!!"  
A tentacle put in his mouth.

Eren straddled him and thrust inside him without hesitation.

"mmmnh!"  
He felt pain on his lower part. 

"I won't let you leave again."  
He go back to the cabin.  
He dropped the gear on the floor and he sat on the bed with Levi on his lap.

"mmh...mmh...!"  
He felt the movement inside. 

"I'm sure you're feeling it. You can't get away from my grip."  
Eren smirked and put his hands on Levi's waist. Massaging it down to his butt in circular motion. 

"You're so soft... Specially inside you." He closed his eyes while feeling Levi's lower belly with his palm and fingers.

"mmnh..!"  
Levi struggle to spit the wiggling gag on his mouth. The tentacles are massaging his body. The tips are nudging on his skin.

Eren removed the gag and he kissed him deeply then he pulled away. Levi looked on his belly while panting. 

"...d-don't move...unh...uh."  
Eren just chuckled. 

"You're so cute, Levi."  
He gently pinch Levi's cheek.

"ah! don't! a-ouch! a-aah..! ah!"  
Levi felt the movement inside him became wiggly and scratchy. He can see it on his bulking belly.

"Your moans are so cute. I'm so turned on. I can't get enough you, you know. I can do this all night."  
He licked Levi directly on his mouth.

"ah- s-sto-mh! unh- nh!"  
Every teasing lick muffled his words. Eren hums each time Levi tried to say something.

"hhhmh hm..."  
He chuckled on Levi's mouth. He keep palming his belly until he burst out hot and sticky fluids. 

"hunnh!"  
Levi startled. He's afraid to be knotted again.

Eren pulled out and he lie him on the bed. Levi fell asleep fast. 

"I wont let you go away again..."

The tentacles are still wrapped on his limbs even if he's sleeping.


	5. A favor

Levi groaned as he wake up in the afternoon. There's food already on the table near the bed.

"You must be hungry."  
Eren said.

"I don't want to eat."  
Levi ignore it and stare on the ceiling. He clutched his belly. It still hurts inside. He tried to sit down and Eren helped him. 

"Don't touch me!"  
He slapped Eren's hand away but Eren touch him again. 

"You should eat."  
He offer the food but Levi pushed the table and all the food dropped to the floor.

"I said I don't want that!"  
He stand up and search something on the drawer. 

"What are you looking for?"  
Eren stood behind him. He's still calm and charming.

"I'm looking for opportunity to kill you!"  
Levi found his silver knife and immediately stab Eren but the demon is fast enough to caught his wrist and prevent the attack.

"You have no chance against me. You can no longer fight me."  
He throw Levi back to bed.

"You can't have me anymore!"  
Levi gripped the knife tightly and attempt to stab himself.

"No!"  
Eren swiftly grab Levi's wrist. He wrapped the tentacles around his limbs and torso. 

"Kill me!"  
Levi scream.  
Eren dropped the knife on the floor.

"Behave..!"  
Eren commanded.

"Damn you, demon! Just kill me right now!"  
Levi keep struggling.

Eren gripped Levi's jaw and kissed him forcefully. Draining all of his strength. He pulled away when Levi is forced to relax.

"Learn how to behave."  
He unzipped his pants and thrust in his mouth as deep as possible.

"mmh!"  
He choked. Eren smirked.

"I'm the only one who will dictate what you do."  
He gripped his hair and move his head back and forth.

"mmh!"  
Levi is losing air.

Eren let him go when he became pale. Levi pant and cough.

Eren pushed him to the bed. Straddled him to his waist and immediately shoved his hard length on him.

"aagh!"  
Levi startled at the sudden penetration. Eren is carelessly pounding on him and he's too weak to resist.

"You belong to me! I'll say it as many times as necessary!"  
Eren smirked at him.

"uungh!"  
Levi groan. He move his head from side to side.

"Does it hurt? It will hurt even more if you don't relax."

Levi felt extreme irritation inside him every time this happened. His belly hurt more than his lower back. 

"uuh~!"  
He groan a sharp shrill of cry as he felt the friction of the tender flesh and hard muscle rubbing together.

"You're defenseless against me... You can not fight me anymore... You don't know how dangerous the demon world is. And you still want to go there to save your fucking sister? You're so naive. You're just a boy who insisting want you want."  
Eren pick up speed.

"aaaa~aah~!"  
He panicked as Eren pounds on him in a fast steady pace.

"uughh!!!"  
Eren suddenly released inside.

"You're mine...."  
Eren said.  
Levi closed his tearful eyes.

"I-I'm....sorry....Mikasa...."  
He whispered. He's almost unconscious. 

Eren pulled him to his lap and cupped his cheek. 

"Levi-kun....look at me."  
He's trying to coax him as he caress his face and brush his hair sweetly.

Levi refused. He would do any single resistance against Eren. 

"My sweet Levi-kun....please open your eyes. I want you to look at me. I want to see those beautiful gems."  
He brushed his nose to Levi's nose and gently licked the parted lips. Levi keep his eyes closed.

"....Let's save your sister...."  
Eren offered.  
Those words made Levi open his eyes and look at Eren's.  
Levi didn't respond immediately. He just can't believe that Eren would say that.

"What do you think, Levi? How about we save your sister and bring her home..."  
He said.

"....Y-you're lying..."  
Levi doesn't want to believe but it gave him a little bit of hope.

"It's up to you if you believe me or not. I'll offer you once again... Do you want to save Mikasa or let her suffer for the rest of her life? It's your choice." 

Levi have to risk it. He have nothing to do even if he don't take the offer.

"I w-want to save her....h-help me save m-my sister..."

Eren rolled their bodies. He lie Levi to the bed and he slowly pulled out of him making Levi to hissed in pain. He stared at him for a moment.

"L-let's go...we...we have to-"  
Eren put a finger on his lips.

"First, you need to rest. We'll move when you regain your strength. Remember, you will heal faster so take your time to recover...Do you understand..?"

Levi felt a little relief and nodded as he let himself fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He wakes up after few hours. His body felt heavy. Tentacles are wrapped on him, restraining his movement. 

"uh....l-let me go...." 

"No....I'm just making sure you don't attempt to kill yourself."

"You s-said you'll help me save my sister."

"Yeah....but I still have to restrain you."

"I won't do anything stupid again.... Release me, please..."

Eren think for a minute before he let him go. He can easily restrain him again if Levi do something he don't want to.

"You shouldn't get up yet..."  
Eren said feeling worried.

"We have to go as soon as possible..." 

"How do you gain energy if you didn't eat? You have to fully recover before we go. I prepared your food."

Levi sat on the chair and eat the food. After that, they took a bath together. Levi wear his uniform.

"What are you planning now?"  
Eren asked him.

"I will return to the guild first. I have to refuel my gear and reload my blades." 

"I'll go with you." 

"I don't want you to go with me. I don't want Isabel and Farlan to involve in this matter. I'll come back to you after two days so give me some time."

"Okay....but I'll escort you to the nearest place of your guild's entrance." 

"Shall I remove the seal in my wrist?"

"No need to... Your comrades would put another one to you when you get back. I won't be able to track you but the other demons as well so you're free to do whatever you want within two days."

"I might not come back to you." 

"In that case...I'll just hunt you again. Remember Levi, you belong to me."  
Eren whispered in his ears followed by a teasing lick.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eren fly with Levi in his arms. He let Levi leave for a while that night. He's being serious about helping him to save Mikasa.

Levi knocked on the guild and Farlan rejoiced to see him again.

"Levi! You're here!"  
Farlan was shocked and happy at the same time. There's no blade remaining on his gear and probably no fuel.

"...I'm home...nice to see you again, Farlan...I-"  
Levi said quietly. 

"No need to explain. You must be tired. Come in! I'm sure Isabel would be happy to see you."  
Farlan embraced him tightly.

He guide him inside. He noticed how weak his legs while walking.

"Levi! You're back!"  
Isabel saw them on the hallway to the living room. She run towards him and dive at him.

"uh..! Isabel...g-glad to see you-"  
Levi felt his legs might trembled at the weight. He's about to fall backward but Farlan immediately caught him from behind.

"Hey, Izzy. Let him go. Levi is tired. Don't ride him like that."  
He placed him on the couch carefully. 

"Do you want to eat or anything? I can cook for you or make you tea."

"Yes, the tea would be okay."  
Levi felt at home again. He's glad to see these two special friends of him.

"Since when did you learn how to cook? It might ended up burning as well as our hideout."  
Farlan said.

"I just know how to cook!"  
She shout.

"You two looks like a newly weds couple. I'm so happy to be with you again."  
Levi chuckled. 

They both blushed. Seeing how cute Levi's laughing voice and his charming smile.

Isabel served the hot tea. She sit on the other couch next to Farlan. 

"We really missed you, Levi." 

"Yeah...She's crying every day. We're searching for you in every possible location."

"I'm sorry to keep you worrying."

"How did you get back here?"  
She remembered the night they saw blood on the cushion inside the abandoned building.

"Because I gave him permission."  
A man speak from behind. He hopped on the couch and sit in between Farlan and Isabel in front of Levi. 

Annie is standing behind Farlan and Armin is behind Isabel. 

The three of them felt the demonic aura in the surrounding area. They couldn't react immediately as Eren stood and sat beside Levi.

"You shouldn't be here!"  
Levi yell at him.

Isabel and Farlan make an attempt to snatch Levi away from Eren. Annie and Armin blocked the way.

"Calm down, Farlan, Isabel."  
Levi stand and stopped them from attacking Eren.

"What's the meaning of this?"  
Farlan asked.

"We're partners...."  
Eren pulled Levi next to him.

"I can explain... He's going to help me to save Mikasa."

"That's right."  
Eren nods and put an arm around Levi's shoulder.

"How can we sure if you really want to help him?"  
Isabel said.

"I don't care if you don't trust me. I don't have to prove that to you. You're just a lowlife creature."  
Eren said it straight in front of her.

"What did you say?!"  
Isabel took her knife but Farlan stopped her. He knows that the blond incubus could easily kill her right away before she reach Eren.

"Please, Eren, don't taunt them. Isabel, calm down. Eren is here to help."  
Levi is too worried about his friends.

"Okay....if you say so."  
Isabel put the knife down.

"No fighting okay?"  
Levi sigh. 

"You should rest, Levi. I'll take you to your room."  
Annie tap Farlan's hand before he reach Levi.

"I know how to take care of him."  
Eren carry Levi to his room but he intensionally leave the door open. Annie and Armin followed.

"Eren...I said I'll go back after two days. You shouldn't come here."  
Levi is standing in front of him.

"Your bed is so creaky. It'll make noise when we rock it. Come closer to me."  
Eren unbuckled his belt.

"Hey, not here! They would hear."  
Levi doesn't want them to hear so he lowered his voice.

"Come on! I'm so eager to touch you."  
Annie grabbed his wrist. Armin is on the other side.

Armin immediately removed Levi's pants and underwear then his entire uniform. Annie and Armin pushed him to Eren's lap.

"Let me go...!"  
Eren's tentacle is rubbing from his thigh to his entrance.

"aaah...!"  
The tip is slowly entering.

"You're the one who's drawing their attention."  
Eren smirked.

"B-but you're-uummh!"  
Eren captured his lips. That forced Levi to relax. 

Annie and Armin put Levi's arms around Eren's neck. 

"aaah...."  
Levi felt the tentacle is being pulled out and replaced by a harder one.

"Levi is so cute, isn't he, Annie..."

"You're right, Armin. And his moan is really sexy." 

"aaah....aaah..!"  
His moan became louder when Eren started to move. His hands gripped Eren's shoulder.

Farlan checked the noise and moans from Levi's room. He is shocked on what he saw. 

Levi is bouncing on Eren's lap. Annie and Armin is groping his butt while some tentacles are roaming to his body.

"H-hey...! L-let him go...!"  
He hesitate to stop them because he felt a frightening aura that made his movement froze.

Eren lick Levi on the mouth while looking at Farlan with a smug expression.

"aaah! aa-ah!"  
Eren moves faster and the bed creaks every hard pounds.

"Stop! That!"  
He forced his legs to step forward but he kneeled when Annie pushed down his shoulder.

She wrapped a tentacle on his neck. Not to strangle him but to keep him on the floor.

"All you can do is watch."  
She said.

"Stop hurting him!"

"Hm! Pathetic human... You're just jealous."  
Armin said.

Eren glared at Farlan. Smirking while he's petting Levi's head.

"That's enough! He's bleeding!"  
Farlan struggles.

"Levi is relax...didn't you hear those sexy moans?"  
Armin fondled Levi's hair with a finger.

"He's groggy..! Maybe you drugged him. You're just forcing yourself to him.!"

"Shut up, boy."  
A tentacle covered his mouth.

"aaah-ah!"  
Levi moan in a high pitch. Eren is moving so fast. His tentacles is holding Levi in place. Eren moaned in excitement and he came inside. 

"Le-Levi..."  
Farlan can hear the splurting sound. He saw Levi's hips trembles at the hard release. This demon is cruel. 

"Please...stop that... have mercy."  
Farlan begged.

Levi turned his head and looked at Farlan with pained expression. 

"F~Farla~ummhhh~"

Eren immediately cupped his cheek and captured his mouth until Levi fell unconscious.

He laid him down to the bed and let him rest.


	6. The night club

Levi equipped his 3D maneuver gear. He's wearing a white long sleeve shirt under his long red coat and black pants matching his black boots. 

Eren wear the same except for the shirt. You can see his lean abs and muscles on his unzipped long black coat. Well built hips and legs in his dark grey pants with a boner in between his thighs.

They are standing in the front of an old looking door on the isolated area of the Shinganshina.

"We're here, Levi."  
Eren wrapped his tentacles on Levi's left leg above the knee and his right upper arm.

"What are you doing?! I'm not planning to escape!"  
Levi struggled.

"That's not what I'm worrying about. The bunch of demons inside will try to snatch you away from me."

Eren opened the rusty metal door. A stairway is leading to another door with two big men guarding it.

"Hey, Eren. Long time no see. What a gorgeous human you have there. I can imagine the way he moan on the bed."  
One of the guard said. Levi frown at him.

"Oh! He's staring me. It sent me a goosebumps. I can see he's a demon hunter."  
He saw Levi's gear.

"Eren...can I kill him?"  
Levi touch the handle of his gear.

"Don't be bother, Levi. You two should open the door."

"Ah, yes, of course. Enjoy the night! And be sure to make him scream so I can hear his beautiful voice from here. He he he!"

Eren looked at the guard demon.

"That's a good suggestion..."  
Eren replied.

"Damn you, demon!"  
Levi is about to draw his weapon but Eren dragged him inside.

The club seems ordinary. They got the attention of the crowd as their appealing presents overwhelmed the surrounding.

"That human is so beautiful..."

"I want him..."

"A demon hunter..."

"How appealing..."

"I'm getting hard just by looking at him..."

"I want to touch him."

Everyone are murmuring and whispering about them.

Although the sex demons have their own partner, Levi got their interest for the very first time they saw him.

Levi is so conscious to those lustful eyes looking at him from head to toe.

"Don't mind them, Levi. They're just envy me because I have you."  
He held Levi's hand.

"Good evening, sir Eren. What can I do for you?"  
A woman wearing a sexy outfit seems to be a hostess speak to him.

"I want to talk to the owner." 

"Please wait for a moment. I'll call the boss. Have a sit."  
She guide them to a wide area of the club just right in the corner.

The crowd back on what they're doing. Having sex in front of the others is their typical activity.

Levi cross his arms on his chest and lean to the soft and comfortable sofa next to Eren. The tentacles still wrapped on his limbs.

"Disgusting pigs..."  
Levi whispered. 

He heard moans, soft whimpers and chuckles.

"Let's have some fun while we're waiting."  
Eren lick Levi's cheek.

"Stop that. This place is too crowded!"  
Levi turn his head away.

"They're too busy for their partners. They won't notice if we keep silent. Come on, baby, sit on my lap."  
He pat his lap.

"No way...."  
Levi back away but the tentacles wrapping on him pulled him to Eren's lap.

"Hey...! Don't take off my pants."

He slapped Eren's hands away from his zipper.

"It's okay. They won't see. It's covering with your coat. If you straddle to my lap, they wouldn't see any skin down there."

Eren cupped his cheeks and gave his quick consecutive kisses.

"aaaah!"  
The crowd looked at them as they heard that loud sexy moan when Eren massage his butt.

"You're the one who's taking their attention..."  
Eren lick on his neck.

"ah...it's your...f-fault...aaah...."  
Eren embraced him tightly in his arm while groping the butt.

"mmh....! mmmph!"  
Eren hummed on Levi's struggling mouth and played with his tongue in it.

"Look at them Levi. They envying me. You really got their attention. That's how beautiful you are."

He let Levi leaned on his bare chest.

"Looks like you're having a good time, Eren the lust..."  
The boss sat on the sofa in front of them.

"Speaking of the devil. Jean the envy is here. So you're the f'cking owner of this club?"

"Yeah...do you here to take my offer to you? I've prepared many virgin men and women for you. You can give him to me right now."

"That's not what we're here for. We want to go to the demon world. Open the gate immediately."

"I'll open it if you let me borrow him just for a night." 

Levi turn his head to send a glare on Jean.

"Jean the envy..."  
Eren stared at him dangerously.

"I'm not just asking you to open the demon's gate... I'm ordering you.... This boy is mine. All you have to do is obey. Isn't it clear?"

His demonic aura became more intimidating. 

"O-okay...understood. But you know, the gate will be open after several hours so you have to wait."  
Jean stand up with fear.

"We can wait... Give us a room."  
He stand with Levi.

"The maid will lead you to the VIP room."  
He gesture one of the servant to guide them.

"Good..."  
Eren said as he walk away and followed the servant.


	7. Long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just copied and pasted it. It's a chapter I made more than a year ago. I didn't bother to reread it.

Eren is lying on the large bed. His tentacles wrapping on Levi's arms is pulling him closer but Levi is trying to break away.  
Eren only smirked... 

He lift Levi from the carpeted floor and placed over him. Levi keep his legs closed but Eren removed his clothes off. Another tentacles wrapped on both of his thighs and straddle him. 

He's positioning him on his proudly standing big and throbbing manhood but Levi move his hips to prevent it.

Eren chuckled how Levi trying hard to avoid him. He lowered Levi to himself. 

"nnh..! wait!"  
Levi looked down and felt it poking on his entrance.

Eren slowly lift him a little bit and immediately thrust inside him without warning. 

"aa-aaaaah!"  
Levi startled at the sudden penetration. Eren doesn't want him to adjust even a slightest. 

"I like hearing your voice..."

He move up and down in a fast pace. He like swaying their hips together. He thrust deep inside him and move back and forth.

"nngh! nh! ahn! aah!"

He watch Levi's body moves at the rhythm of his own movement. 

"aah....yes...! keep moaning...!"

He increased his speed and thrust as deep as he could.

"ya-aah!"

Eren's groin is bumping on Levi's crotch very fast from hilt to tip.  
He twitched and came inside before he pull out. He unwrapped his tentacles and Levi fell over him.

Levi is panting hard. Blood and semen flows on his inner thighs.

Eren turn around and shift their position. 

"unh!"  
Levi tried to move away but Eren lift his one leg. His tentacles keeps Levi's hands on his side.

"hnngh!?"  
Levi felt Eren poking on his entrance again. He squirm when the tip entered. Eren firmly held his leg to keep him hanging. 

"I will claim you whether you resist or not." He fully thrust in.

His inside is still cramping in pain but Eren is cradling inside him again.

"aaahh!"  
His body is quivering at each thrusts. He shook his head and closed his eyes while crying. He's pulling his hands away from the restrain but Eren is not slowing down.

He unwrapped the tentacles and Levi immediately push him but Eren didn't budge.

"Fight as long as you can... It's still the same."  
He pulled Levi to his lap and thrust hard making Levi leap upward. 

Levi yelp in pain. He hold on Eren's shoulder but can't grip properly because of Eren's wavy movement. He was shock at the forceful movement upward and daze when he's being pulled downward. Taking the impact of Eren's assault. 

"You're so cute..."  
He pulled Levi down to meet his forceful momentum and push him up again. Levi's cry of pain is like a music on his hearing and the mortal flesh is very delicate yet tolerant. The violent movement make Levi shudder and dizzy. 

Eren came hard inside Levi. He twitched along with Levi's body and his seeds splattered from the inside with some blood.

"nnguhh!"  
His body twitched and trembled again when Eren release more fluid.

"Tired already...? The night is long and I have more loads to come..."

Levi didn't reply. His lower body is extremely aching. Hoping Eren to let him rest. He wail when Eren's length twitched and burst out more semen every few seconds. 

"ngh...! aah...no!...aagh...! w-what are y-you- doing?!"  
His body trembles every sudden release. It keeps jolting in his inner flesh. 

Eren moved Levi's head to face him.

"Do you want me to pull out?"

Levi weakly nodded. 

"I'll let you do it..."  
Eren leaned to the bedpost and watch Levi trying to pull himself upward but can not move a centimeter at all. It's impossible for him to pull away. He's out of energy and the length is too long.  
His legs can not support his own weight. Eren shift their position and laid him on the bed. He caress the trembling legs on both of his side. Eren is throbbing inside his swollen flesh. It's still hard and actively wobbling.

Eren became more aggressive and possessive. 

"hunh... s-stop..."  
Levi clutch his lower belly. He panic as he felt the tremulous movement inside.

He can not push Eren no matter how hard he try. Eren remain steady over him. Watching him squirm.

For Eren, he enjoyed playing with Levi. It gives him so much pleasure that leads him to an endless desire. Being connected to him makes him more powerful. He became so addicted to it. 

Levi is so groggy. He can not think properly. 

He doesn't even know if he collapsed for a minute or having a nightmare. He became aware when he felt pressure is building up in his lower body.  
He look down and saw Eren is sucking him. His trembling hands gripped Eren's hair but it doesn't stop him from sucking. He also noticed lots of bite marks on his inner thighs.

"uunh...uunh....unnghh!"  
He came in Eren's mouth.

Eren sip all of the fluids and looked up to Levi. He want more of it and keep sipping the tip while squeezing it in his palm.

"aaa-aah..I...I c-can't-! aaaah!"

He felt himself twitched in the painful pressure and came again. Eren swallowed it all.

"Yummy..."  
He licked his lips.

"Now it's your turn..."  
He pulled Levi to sit and positioned his hard and big cock on Levi's mouth.

"Open your cute tiny mouth..."  
He's poking it on his closed mouth. Levi shook his head but Eren force it inside.

"nh..ummph...mmh..."  
Levi is pushing Eren's thigh and pulling his hand on the back of his head. Eren shove it all deep in his throat and thrust repeatedly. Levi choked on it but Eren make sure that he can still breath. 

"You're so adorable, Levi-kun..."  
He immediately came inside his mouth. He pulled it out and sprayed the remaining liquid on his face. He let him drop to the bed. 

Levi turn facedown. Coughing and spiting some of the semen. He felt Eren crawled over him. He hold on to the edge of the bed. Extending a hand to reach his weapon but Eren gripped his hips and thrust inside him.

"aaagh!"  
He's being penetrated again. Eren is moving fast and the bed is quaking so hard. Levi desperately crawl but Eren held him in place.

"I don't like this angle...I can't see your face..."  
He turn Levi to face him without disconnecting their bodies causing his manhood to twist inside Levi. 

"yaaaah! aaah!" Levi shrill a sharp startled cry. Eren resumed his movement. 

"This is better...I can clearly see your beautiful face..." 

Levi felt his belly bulking every powerful thrusts. Eren swayed their hips together and enjoyed seeing him this vulnerable under him like a defenseless crying baby. He held him tight and move tirelessly. Smacking himself to the sensitive flesh.

"unnh...sto-ah...aah...!" He bite his fingers but Eren immediately take it away from his mouth. 

"Don't do that..!" Eren pinned his hands on his side. He twitched and came inside him.

Levi felt the wiggling movement inside him again. His body waved every release.

"uh...noh...uunh...it's...too...much"  
He whimpers while Eren wobble inside him. It's not the kind of thing that a human male can do.  
It's roughly rubbing inside him and his lower body quiver uncontrollably.

"There are still few hours before dawn..."  
He remain on that position and savor the cry and whimpers.

"unh..s-top mo-ving...ah...AAAH!"  
He feel it again. The sudden burst of hot liquid. It overflows with a splattering sound. He's panting in irritation and he bite his lips.

"Don't bite yourself...! Open your mouth..!" He place his thumb on Levi's lips and trying to part it carefully. Not wanting to break his jaw but Levi keep it close and dig his teeth on his skin.

Eren pulled out to gain momentum and slam back again. Levi scream and Eren put his thumb in between Levi's teeth. 

Levi squirm and bite Eren's finger as hard as he could but it doesn't affect Eren at all.  
Eren like Levi being stubborn but he doesn't like when he's hurting himself. 

"Let me remind you again. Every part of you is my property and I'm the only one who can do anything on you. Do you understand, huh?" 

Levi shook his head a little. Still trembling at the shaky movement inside him.

"nh! unhh! urgh!!!"  
Eren's hips is moving again.  
He licked the drool on Levi's mouth then he insert his tongue. 

Levi is too exhausted to fight. His body moves only at Eren's command. Eren broke the kiss and cupped his cheek.

"You're out of energy..? But I'm not done yet. I will let you rest when the sun rises."  
He came hard again and Levi's whole body is unsteadily quivering because of the intense movement inside him. It's releasing excess amount of fluid.

Eren got up and pulled Levi to his lap. Supporting his head and back. Smiling at him and watching his trembling body.  
He continue to release his hot and sticky cum. Levi put his hand in his belly.

"Stop...this..."  
He can still feel the jerking movement inside him.

"I like doing this... Can you stop me..? Come on, push me. Hold me. It feels good when your hands are touching my body. But you can't stop me... All you could do is cry... Feel me, Levi...Feel my flesh... I know you're feeling it inside you. Are you surprised that a demon can do this?"

"nh...no....ah.....ple-ase ...."  
Levi tried to squirm but he only move a little while his body is palpitating nonstop.

"Look on your belly Levi-kun... I'm nudging deep inside you...and you can't do anything to stop me... You're just like a baby... Cute and fragile..."  
Eren chuckled.  
Levi is sobbing and panting. No one can help him now. He's losing hope. He have no chance of escaping. He can never have true freedom. 

"...p-please...." Levi whispered.

"Please what? Please stop? Or please don't stop? Did you starting to like it?"

Eren move in and out again. 

"uuh...nh...no...unh..d-duh-don't."  
Levi's voice is shaky and weak.

"It's almost dawn. I can hear the birds chirping outside the window."

Eren stand up with Levi attached to him. Someone is knocking on the door and came in. 

"Room service. How may I help you..." 

Eren looked at the female human servant staring on Levi's behind. 

"Change the bed sheet and prepare breakfast." 

The servant bowed and Eren go to the shower. He secured Levi connected to him with tentacles around his limbs under the running water. Eren resumed his movement and Levi whimpers.

"I'm not done yet..."  
Eren grope Levi's butt cheeks. He continue his movement for another hour without pausing.

Levi collapsed when Eren came inside him.

Eren clean themselves and put his pants on and a white silk robe on Levi.

He carry Levi outside the bathroom and placed him on the newly clean bed.


	8. Enter the demon world

Levi slept all day after a long nightmare with Eren last night.

He woke up in the same bed on that evening. Eren watched him all the time. Every move... Every blink... Even his breathing... He doesn't want to be separated from him again.

"....W-what time is it?"  
Levi got up and felt a sharp pain allover his body. He can't just ignore it as he winced.

"Relax, my dear...the demon gate is already open."  
Eren said.

"Let's go then..."

"Don't hurry. You should prepare for the departure first."

Levi tried to walk with his wobbly legs.

"Would you help me?"  
He almost tripped.

"Of course."  
Eren carry him to the bathroom.  
They took a bath and put their usual clothes.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go, Eren."

"Relax....you need to eat first."

"...okay...."  
Levi sigh and sat on the chair. He ate the food and stayed for a while. He felt like he's been beaten.

Having an intensive sexual intercourse with a demon is really painful for his small body.

He relaxed and let himself recovered. He fell asleep for an hour. Eren just watched him until he wake up.

"We have to go... Let's go, Eren."

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, I can. Let's go."

His gear is equipped to him. He followed Eren to another basement.

There's a wide space with tall ceiling lit by torches on the wall behind the large door. 

A round dark portal is on the other side, ready to warp anyone to the demon world.

"Are you ready?"

Levi gulp and became tense as he felt strange.

"You okay, Levi?"  
Eren look at him.

"Y-yeah, I'm-"

Both of them felt a heavy aura coming from the portal.

"Levi, step back!"

Eren grabbed Levi away from the portal as the large demon claw came from it trying to reach them. Eren held Levi with his tentacles protectively on his back. 

Black feathered wings are spread to its full length.

He materialized his scythe with a sharp blade.

Huge demon came out of the portal. Large round horns and sharp fangs like a behemoth.

The demon roared at them and the other servant of the envy incubus came out from the unlit part of the place.

"An ambush?"

Eren frown. He put Levi on the ground and ready himself to fight.

With one swing of his scythe, three demons have been hit. 

Levi is not safe from the attack. Many demons with sharp claws charge at him at once but not trying to kill him.  
They tried to capture him.

He defend himself using his blades. He leap upward to the concrete pillar to avoid the consecutive attacks. 

He spin on the mid air as he counter the attack.

He landed to the ground almost losing his balance and he kneel.

He sheathed his blades and he clutched his aching stomach.

"Levi?"  
Eren manage to damage the beast-like demon and he looked at him.

"Just kill that demon!"  
Levi struggle to stand up.

A demon is about to grab him but Eren threw his scythe to kill the demon.

The behemoth ripped his one wing and deal a great damage on his arms.

Levi throw a blade and hit the behemoth's eye. Eren had the chance to kill it by stabbing his hardened tentacles on its throat.

Levi didn't notice the envy incubus behind him. Jean pressed his belly so hard that made him scream in pain. He turn Levi's head and took the chance to captured his parted lips and drain his energy.

Levi can't able to fight back. His hands are restrained by tentacles.

Jean pressed harder on the aching belly as he absorb Levi's strength. 

Levi almost lose consciousness. Tears is flowing from his eyes. Feeling so weak and dizzy.

Jean broke the harsh kiss when Levi stopped his struggling.

"My plan did worked... I'll take him with me now, Eren."

He looked at the dead behemoth but Eren is not there.

"Where's he-?"  
He search the surrounding but he can't find him.

"You'll regret this..."  
He heard a dangerous voice from behind him.

Before he could move, his head is already few feet away from his body.

Eren immediately caught Levi before to fall.

Jean's head dropped to the floor as well as his dead body.

The other demons fled to the demon world.

"I got serious damage."  
Eren gently lie Levi on the ground.

Levi tried to focus his blurry vision and unstable senses but still can't recover his lost energy.

His condition worsen when he felt a shocking pain hit through his whole body when Eren penetrated him.

"I need to replenish my power immediately... We can't able to survive the next attack."  
Eren held him firmly.

"N~no~! uugh~"  
Levi wail in pain.

"You can take this, Levi. I'm your mate. We have a covenant. You'll recover fast after this."  
Eren caress his cheek as he pounds on him.

"aaah~aah~aahh~ I~ c~can't~"  
Levi is still panicking. 

"I need this, Levi..."  
He lift Levi's head from the ground to prevent more injury.

"uuhhh~unh~"  
Levi let out a high pitch groan when Eren came inside him.

His body is trembling as he pant weakly. His eyelids slowly closing and he collapsed.

Eren sat there with Levi on his arms. His wounds is completely healed and his strength is gradually replenished.

A sexual bonding with Levi is something enjoyable for him.

But this was different...

He know his body is still weak and not ready yet.

He never felt guilt before. 

Levi opened his eyes after few hours. He's lying in Eren's arms.

"Hey...."  
Eren whispered softly. Happy to see him awake.

Levi turn his head and look at the surrounding.

"No one's been here except us after you fell unconscious..."

There's the portal still opened. Levi search for his gears.

"It's here. Don't worry."  
Eren show him the gears wrapped in tentacles.

"I don't think you can go on."  
He helped Levi to stand up.

"Let's.... go...."  
He forced to step forward.

"I'll support you. Hold my hand."

Levi held his hand and they jumped towards the portal together.


End file.
